3. TAG
Kay Eriya / Geschichten auf Kay Eriya / Tempus_Interjectum / 7._Gipfelkonferenz_II Tempus Interiectum PROTOKOLL DER SECHSTEN KONFERENZ DER KAMARILLA *3. TAG (XI VINDISHT): :*Ivan, Haraskon und Maraborne lauschen beim Frühstück Gorths Bericht, als Jorlan plötzlich mit einer Wunde am Bauch auftaucht. Während er von Haraskon verarztet wird, erzählt er von seinen nächtlich-morgendlichen Abenteuern. Von Gorths prophetischen Träumen alarmiert, hat er sich mit Hilfe seiner magischen Künste auf den beschwerlichen und gefahrvollen Weg nach Adiriel gemacht, das befestigte Heerlager der markgräflichen Truppen am Oberlauf des Lordarin in bester Ordnung gefunden und, von einer Ahnung getrieben, die Lage in der weiteren Umgebung sondiert. Dabei ist er auf einige sehr beunruhigende Tatsachen gestoßen. Er hat ca. fünf Tagesreisen westsüdwestlich von Adiriel ein mächtiges Heer in der Größenordnung von ca. 4000-8000 Mannstärken, vor allem halbwegs einheitlich gerüstet, geordnet und diszipliniert gesehen und in Erfahrung gebracht, daß es nur ein Teil eines größeren Truppenverbandes unter der Führung eines gewissen General Korgas Makar ist, dessen anderer und größerer Teil (über acht-, vielleicht mehr als zehntausend Mann) weiter in den Nordosten, wahrscheinlich auf Ochoron oder Silberschein marschiert. Der kleinere Truppenteil, der anscheinend einen Ostschwenk von der Hauptroute genommen hat, steht unter der direkten Führung des Generals und ist von mehreren „blauen Reitern“, Anhängern des Chorton also, begleitet, wobei Korgas Makar seiner Kleidung nach zu schließen (Blauer Waffenrock und Mantel mit dem einschlägigen Symbol in weiß versehen: Senkrechtes Schwert, spiegelverkehrtes „N“ und eine Schlange in Form eines spiegelverkehrten und liegenden „S“) ebenfalls dieser ominösen Gruppierung angehört. Jorlan beobachtet die Richtung, aus der das schwarze Chaosheer kommt und nimmt an, daß ein „Abstecher über die Grenze von Adiriel zu Aufklärungszwecken geplant ist. Er sieht das Heer Lager aufschlagen und versucht, mehr herauszufinden. Er stiehlt sich zu diesem Zweck in das Zelt des Generals, wird aber zu seiner Überraschung sofort entdeckt und gestellt, kann sich aber nach kurzem Kampf mit einem wichtigen Souvenir, dem Mantel des Korgas Makar, nicht zu schwer verletzt in die Flucht retten. Er vermutet, daß Magie bei seiner Entdeckung und Stellung im Spiel war. All diese Informationen beunruhigen die Kamarilla beträchtlich, vor allem kombiniert mit den bisherigen militärischen Informationen aus den Chaosgebieten: Der ursprünglich Orakom zugehörige Fürst Irchandar hatte ja schon vor einem Jahr die Fronten gewechselt und war also für Orakom ein ständiges militärisches und auch innenpolitisches (Propaganda, Agitation) Risiko, zusätzlich zu den ohnehin schon vorhandenen Umtrieben der Kol'abaha und des Schwarzen Chaos an der südlichen Grenze Ochorons. Wie der Kamarilla bekannt wurde, war König Normog zum Zeitpunkt des Attentats ja gerade dabei, ein Heerbann aufzustellen, wenn auch die genaue Motivation nicht bekannt ist. In jedem Fall werden in der derzeitigen Situation die vier kampffähigen Söhne König Normogs wichtig, und deren jeweilige Loyalitäten, sowie die seiner wichtigen Generäle, da Grund zu der Annahme besteht, das Attentat könnte Teil einer Verschwörung der Kräfte des Schwarzen Chaos sein, von deren gesamten Erfolg man sich noch kein Bild machen kann und daher doppelte Vorsicht geboten ist. Ob beispielsweise die bereits in Turukol eingetroffenen und stationierten Truppen jetzt dem Schwarzen Chaos zuzurechnen sind, ist noch unklar. Auch die Stoßrichtung des im Vergleich zu den Alliierten unter der Führung Deradons und der Kamarilla riesigen Heeres von General Korgas Makar ist (noch?) nicht genau feststellbar, vermutet wird Silberschein oder Orakom, oder beides. Jedenfalls befinden sich in Silberschein 8 000 bis 10 000 Mann an Truppen, die dem Schwarzen Chaos zuzurechnen sind und auch in letzter Zeit Nachschub an Waffen erhalten haben. Unklar sind blöderweise weiterhin die Versorgungswege und -lage der genannten Streitkräfte. Daher war diese Meldung besonders alarmierend. Das positivste an Jorlans gefährlichem Ausflug allerdings war das mitgebrachte Souvenir: der Mantel von Korgas Makar. :*Nun werden, gleich vom Frühstückstisch aus, Boten verschickt: Ivan läßt die Könige von Caris, Tinam und Pereos von der Lage informieren, um deren Militärbündnis im Vertrag von Armaris aus dem letzten Jahr mit seiner Kolonie in Nadema zu aktivieren. Eine weitere Botschaft geht an seine verantwortlichen Subalternen in Krethalbanstin, um zunächst mit der Aushebung der Armeen von General Barim und General Odar zu beginnen und für eine mögliche Aushebung der restlichen Armeen alles vorzubereiten. Gorth versendet Botschaften nach Nymelin zur Verständigung der Allianz um Darmador und in die Westmarken von Irinas zur Verständigung des Fürsten Penamis. Haraskon schickt einen Boten mit der brisanten Nachricht zu seinem Konvent Almarha und Jorlan reist trotz seiner Verletzung gleich weiter zum Konvent Teneris, von wo er nach Übermittlung der Neuigkeiten einen Zauberspruch besorgen will, der das Verständnis aller Sprachen ermöglicht Mit diesem, Marabornes magischen Künsten und dem Mantel von Korgas Makar könnte es möglich sein, noch effektiver Informationen über Korgas Makars Vorhaben zu bekommen. Zu diesem Zwecke will Maraborne eine Arbeitsgruppe bestehend aus Normog, dessen Schamanen, einem Strategen Deradons und sich selbst zusammenstellen. :*Von den Schamanen erfährt man schließlich, „Otmor“ sei ein Synonym für den Blutstein von Chashkon, über den die Kamarilla ja schon seit geraumer Zeit hin und her spekuliert, und die Magier des Reinen Chaos sind offensichtlich mit ihm vertraut, erzählen widerwillig (immerhin war man noch vor einem Jahr verfeindet und das vielleicht eines der größten Kriegsgeheimnisse) von einer sehr alten Magie, vielleicht sogar aus den Großen Kriegen, die das Reisen zwischen den Welten ermöglicht, aber sehr gefährlich ist. Nähere Verständigung über die Feinheiten der Chaosmagie, nach denen Maraborne sofort intensiv fragt, scheitert aber lästigerweise an der Sprachbarriere, und die Kamarilla entscheidet, das Problem mit der Sprache ehebaldigst einer Lösung näher zu bringen, sei es im Wege der Magie oder des möglichst schnellen Spracherwerbs. Der Name Korgas Makar ist den beiden Schamanen bekannt, und sie wissen zu berichten, daß er eine mächtige Stellung Schwarzen Chaos einnimmt, vielleicht ähnlich wie Chorton, der Anführer der berüchtigten blauen Reiter. :*In der Nacht begeben sich Thesdis, Maraborne und Haraskon in den Waldflux-Caern, um zu Marabornes Turm zu gelangen. Beim Steinkreis finden sie nicht wie erwartet die wachende Numidassis, ein Mitglied der Torwacht, vor, sondern Hephaïm, Elamit und Dalam (von Maraborne als „die Trinität“ bezeichnet). Während Maraborne und Thesdis sich anschleichen und vergeblich versuchen in den mit Golddraht umwickelten Steinkreis einzudringen, der seitlich betrachtet von einer Lichterscheinung – im Aussehen ähnlich dem „Schutz von Heim und Herd“ des Ordens von Lônkham – begrenzt zu sein scheint, notiert Haraskon, das, was er vom kryenischen Teil der dreisprachigen Beschwörungsgesänge der Trinität versteht (ein Lied/Gedicht über „Otmor“, das Herz der Macht, oder so ähnlich, genauen Wortlaut bei Haraskon erfragen). Trotz äußerster Anspannung und Thesdis’ verdächtig an die dämonischen Erscheinungen aus der Zwischenwelt erinnernder Art, sich schattengleich zu nähern, gelingt es Haraskon, die Ruhe zu bewahren und anstatt einer Attacke auf die „Trinität“ geschickt und vor allem unbemerkt einen Stein aus diesem verloren geglaubten Teil/Traum des Caerns zu teleportieren (wichtig wegen möglicher arkaner Verbindung dorthin). Auf gleiche Weise entwendet er sodann von Thesdis ermuntert eine Tasche der Trinität, in der sich Golddraht, Kräuter und Edelsteine befinden. Mit dieser Aktion gelingt es, kurzzeitig deren Konzentration zu brechen (sie bezichtigen sich gegenseitig die Tasche verlegt oder geklaut zu haben). Das Ritual, welches offensichtlich diese Regio in ihrer derzeitigen Zustandsform halten sollte, scheint unterbrochen, und die Nebel verstärken sich, während drei streitenden Magier langsam durchsichtig und leiser werden und wie in weite Ferne verschwinden. Danach taucht langsam und ebenso wie aus weiter Ferne Numidassis mit sechs weiteren Mitgliedern der Druidengemeinde im Steinkreis auf, obwohl sie früher angegeben hat, auf die ortsverändernden Kräfte des Steinkreises von dem ihr zugänglichen Teil des Traumes des Caerns keinen Zugriff zu haben. Sie berichtet Maraborne, die Nebel im Waldflux wären beunruhigenderweise verstärkt, sie hätte jedoch ständig ihre Stellung gehalten. Schließlich begeben sich die drei Magier doch zum Turm, wo Maraborne, in seinem Thron meditierend, gleich Gorths mittels dessen Locke in Traum aufsucht. Gemeinsam wagen sie ein Experiment: Gorths nimmt den magisch aus seinem Körper ausgetretenen Maraborne mit in die Traumlande, und er versucht, einen Traum des Heerlagers in Adiriel zu finden. Sie landen zunächst im Traum des Kommandanten Orsemit, in dem das Lager in schönster Ordnung zu erleben ist. Gorth spricht ihn an und befiehlt ihm, das Heerlager zu verlassen, alles für den Feind brauchbare zu verbrennen und nach Muneninva zurückzuziehen. Um diesen Befehl auf eindrucksvolle Weise auch in der Erinnerung des Wachzustandes Orsemits zu fixieren, sticht Gorth dem armen Mann in den Arm. Auf ähnliche Weise werden dem Vizekommandanten, in dessen Traum ihm hübsche junge Mädchen auf alle erdenklichen Weisen zu Willen sind, schroff befohlen sich gleich nach seinem Erwachen bei Orsemit zu melden und von Gorths Erscheinen in seinem Traum zu berichten. Ebensolches widerfährt einigen Subalternen. Schließlich begeben sich Gorth und Maraborne in einen Traum von Muneninva, wo die gleiche Vorgehensweise den Außenminister, General Garmont, den Kriegsminister und Letea, die Frau Gorths davon informieren soll, daß der Rückzug des Heeres auf Weisung des Markgrafen geschah, und nicht aus Gründen der Feigheit oder des Verrats. Die beiden Traumwandler kehren zurück. Maraborne entdeckt beim Vorhaben, Haraskon ein Zimmer zuzuweisen, ein neues Gemach, dessen Ausblick auf eine schöne Waldlandschaft, allerdings entweder Illusion oder durch unsichtbare Mauern abgetrennt ist, jedenfalls stößt er sich den Kopf an beim Versuch, ihn aus dem Fenster zu beugen. Die beiden Herren übernachten in diesem Raum, die Dame in einem separaten. Category:Kay Eriya